deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SPARTAN 119/"Mad" Jack Churchill vs Hiroo Onoda
"Mad" Jack Churchill, the WWII British Lt. Colonel who carried a claymore and a longbow into battle VS Hiroo Onoda, the Japanese Soldier who refused to surrender until 1972 WHO IS DEADLIEST?! =Combatants= "Mad" Jack Churchill Lieutenant Colonel John Malcolm Thorpe Fleming "Jack" Churchill, DSO & Bar, MC & Bar (16 September 1906 – 8 March 1996), nicknamed "Fighting Jack Churchill" and "Mad Jack", was a British soldier who fought throughout World War II armed with a longbow, arrows and a claymore. He once said "any officer who goes into action without his sword is improperly dressed." Born in Hong Kong to English parents and educated at King William's College on the Isle of Man, Churchill graduated from Sandhurst in 1926 and served in Burma with the Manchester Regiment. He left the army in 1936 and worked as a newspaper editor. He used his archery and bagpipe talents to play a small role in the film The Thief of Bagdad. He was not related to Winston Churchill. Churchill resumed his commission after Poland was invaded. In May 1940, Churchill and his unit, the Manchester Regiment, ambushed a German patrol near L'Epinette, France. Churchill gave the signal to attack by cutting down the enemy Feldwebel (sergeant) with his barbed arrows, becoming the only known British soldier to have felled an enemy with a longbow in the course of the war.[1] He volunteered for the Commandos, unsure of what Commando Duty entailed, but because it sounded dangerous, after fighting at Dunkirk. Churchill was second in command of No. 3 Commando in Operation Archery, a raid on the German garrison at Vågsøy, Norway on December 27, 1941.[2] As the ramps fell on the first landing craft, Churchill leapt forward from his position and played a song on his bagpipes, before throwing a grenade and running into battle in the bay. For his actions at Dunkirk and Vågsøy, Churchill received the Military Cross and Bar. Perhaps Churchill's most impressive military exploits came in early 1942. It is claimed that he and five other Commandos took down a whole German outpost of around 300 men. The mission took them three weeks, in which time they hid in the dense undergrowth surrounding the outpost, surviving on a diet of Marmite and Salami. In July 1943, as commanding officer, he led 2 Commando from their landing site at Catania in Sicily with his trademark claymore slung around his waist and a longbow and arrows around his neck and his bagpipes under his arm.[3] This was again repeated at the landings at Salerno. Leading 2 Commando, Churchill was ordered to capture a German observation post outside of the town of La Molina controlling a pass leading down to the Salerno beach-head. He led the attack by 2 and 41 Commandos, infiltrating the town and capturing the post, taking 42 prisoners including a mortar squad. Churchill led the men and prisoners back down the pass with the wounded being carried on carts with huge wheels, pushed by German prisoners. He commented that to him it was "an image from the Napoleonic Wars."[4] He received the Distinguished Service Order for leading this action at Salerno.[5] In 1944, he led the Commandos in Yugoslavia, where they supported the efforts of Josip Broz Tito's Partisans from the Adriatic island of Vis.[6] In May, he was ordered to raid the German held island of Brač. He organised a motley army of 1,500 Partisans, 43 Commando and one troop from 40 Commando for the raid. The landing was unopposed, but on seeing the eyries from which they later encountered German fire, the Partisans decided to defer the attack until the following day. Churchill's bagpipes signalled the remaining Commandos to battle. After being strafed by an RAF Spitfire, Churchill decided to withdraw for the night and to re-launch the attack the following morning.[7] The following morning, one flanking attack was launched by 43 Commando with Churchill leading the elements from 40 Commando. The Partisans remained at the landing area. Only Churchill and six others managed to reach the objective. A mortar shell killed or wounded everyone but Churchill, who was playing "Will Ye No Come Back Again?" on his pipes as the Germans advanced. He was knocked unconscious by grenades and captured.[7] He was later flown to Berlin for interrogation and then transferred to Sachsenhausen concentration camp. In September 1944, he and a Royal Air Force officer crawled under the wire through an abandoned drain and attempted to walk to the Baltic coast. They were recaptured near the coastal city of Rostock, a few kilometres from the sea. In late April 1945 Churchill and about 140 other prominent concentration camp inmates were transferred to Tyrol, guarded by SS troops. A delegation of prisoners told senior Germany army officers they feared they would be executed. An army unit commanded by Captain Wichard von Alvensleben moved in to protect the prisoners. Outnumbered, the SS guards moved out, leaving the prisoners behind.[8] The prisoners were then set free. After the departure of the Germans Churchill walked 95 kilometres (150 miles) to Verona, Italy where he met an American armoured force.[citation needed] As the Pacific War was still ongoing Churchill was sent to Burma,[9] where the largest land battles against Japan were still raging, but by the time he reached India, Hiroshima and Nagasaki had been bombed, and the war abruptly ended. Churchill was said to be unhappy with the sudden end of the war, saying: "If it wasn't for those damn Yanks, we could have kept the war going another 10 years." Hiroo Onoda Hiroo Onoda enlisted in the Imperial Japanese Army in 1941 and was sent to Lubang Island in the Philippines in 1944 in order to sabatoge the allied operations on the island. When the allies began to advance onto the island, Hiroo and a few of his fellow soldiers followed him as they fled to the hills. Once Japan surrendured in 1945, efforts were made to convince all Japanese troops that were holding out to surrender themselves but all attempts by the allies to convince Hiroo and his comrades failed and were thought by them to be propaganda. For the next 29 years he and his comrades held out agianst all attempts to attack or convince them to surrender. Constant raids on local towns and firefights against local police eventually wiped out most of his comrades. Eventually, Hiroo was the only one left and fought off constant attacks from local police. Finally, his former commander was brought to the island and told him that the war had ended 29 years ago. Despite all, he was pardoned and went back home to Japan after holding out in the jungle for 29 years. =Weapons= Melee Weapons Claymore (Jack) Jack Churchill's claymore was not the Scottish two-handed sword of William Wallace fame, but rather a 17th-18th century sword of the same name. The weapon had a broad blade, unlike a rapier, and thus could be used for both cutting and thrusting. The weapon had a blade of three feet in length. Shin Gunto (Hiroo) The Shin Gunto was a WWII-era Japanese sword similar in appearance to a katana. The blade was mostly used for ceremonial purposes, and some were mass produced, though some had traditionally-made blades. However, the sword was more than sharp enough to be a lethal weapon in the hands of a skilled user. 119's Edge Even, both swords are about the same length, and can be deadly in the right hands. Mid-Range Weapons Webley Mk IV Revolver and Longbow (Jack) The Webley and Scott Revolver was a .455 caliber revolver used by the British Army from 1887-1963. The weapon had a range of about 50 yards, and a muzzle velocity of 190 meters per second, with a six-round top-break chamber. Jack Churchill also carried an English longbow into battle, and in one engagement, killed a German sergeant with the bow, becoming the only British soldier known to have done so in the war. A skilled archer armed with a longbow could hit a human-sized target at over 100 meters. Type 26 Revolver (Hiroo) The Type 26 Revolver was a Japanese double action 9mm revolver with a six-round chamber. The weapon was known to have a heavy trigger pull, and thus a slow rate of fire. 119's Edge Jack Churchill's Webley Revolver and Longbow for the Webley's larger round and greater stopping power and bow's range, accuracy, and silence. Rifles Lee-Enfield No. 4 (Jack) The Lee-Enfield was a British bolt-action rifle with a magazine holding ten .303 rounds. The weapon had an effective range of 503 meters and a muzzle velocity of 744 meters per second. Arisaka 99 (Hiroo) The Arisaka 99 is a Japanese 7.7mm bolt-action rifle of the Second World War. The weapon had a muzzle velocity of 730 meters per second. The rifle has a five-round magazine. 119's Edge Jack Churchill's Lee Enfield for its superior capacity. Submachine Guns Sten (Jack) The Sten was an all-metal British 9mm submachine gun designed to be cheaply and easily made- it could be manufactured in a home garage. The weapon had a rate of fire of about 500 rounds per minute, and a range of about 100 meters. The weapon had a muzzle velocity of 365 meters per second. Type 100 (Hiroo) The Type 100 is a Japanese WWII-era 8mm submachine gun. The weapon had a rate of fire of 800 rounds per minute and a 30-round magazine. The weapon had a muzzle velocity of 335 meters per second. 119's Edge Even, as the Sten has a larger, more powerful round, but the Type 100 had a faster rate of fire. Grenades Mills Bomb (Jack) The Number 36 grenade, or Mills Bomb was a British hand grenade of the First and Second World War. The weapon had a baratol charge and a four-second fuse. The weapon had a danger zone of up to 100 yards, meaning it had to be thrown from behind defensive positions. Type 99 (Onoda) The Type 99 was a Japanese grenade used in the Second World War. The grenade had a 58 gram picric acid charge, and a five second fuse activated by pulling the pin and then striking the grenade against a hard surface such as a rock. 119's Edge Onoda's Type 99, as it can be used in or out of a defensive position. File:600px-Schiavona-Morges.jpg|Claymore File:English_longbow.jpg|English longbow File:400px-Webley-MK-4.jpg|Webley Revolver File:Lee-Enfield-No-4-A24485.jpg|Lee Enfield Rifle File:French_Resistance_Sten.jpg|Sten SMG File:6WW1_British_1916_No_5_Mills_Bomb_Grenade.jpg|Mills Bomb File:Gunto_type_98.jpg|Type 98 Shin Gunto Sword. File:Japanese_Type_26.png|A Type 26 Revolver File:Submachine_gun_Type_100.jpg|A Type 100 SMG File:Arisaka.jpg|Arisaka Rifle File:Type_99_Grenade.jpg|Type 99 Grenade. =X-Factors= =Battle= *'"Mad" Jack Churchill":' *'Hiroo Onoda:' 1946, Alternate Universe where the invasion of Japan took place, Izu Peninsula, Japan Jack Churchill and five British commandos ran out of a landing craft on the Japanese coast under cover of darkness, and ran forward, Jack in the lead. Jack crept up on a defensive position where Hiroo Onoda and five other Japanese soldiers lay in wait. Jack Churchill taped a Mills Bomb to the side of an arrow and strung it in his longbow, drawing the bow back. "Williams", Churchill ordered, "Pull the pin". "Are you sure that's a good idea, Sir?", the soldier named Williams whispered in response. "Just pull the damn pin", Jack responded. Williams pulled the pin of the grenade, and Jack released the arrow. The arrow hit a Japanese private in the chest, and seconds later, the grenade exploded, vaporizing the private's torso and killing another Japanese soldier next to him. "We're under attack!", Onoda yelled in Japanese, as Churchill's men fired. One of Onoda's men fired an Arisaka rifle, killing one of Churchill's men , as Onoda himself tossed a grenade, which landed next to a British soldier, killing him. Jack ran forward, sword in one hand and Sten SMG in the other, as his other men surged forward with Lee-Enfield rifles and Sten SMGs. A British soldier with a Lee-Enfield picked off a Japanese soldier. However, the British infantryman was cut down by a burst of rounds from a Japanese Type 100 SMG. A British commando to Jack's left fired his Sten at the Japanese soldier who killed his comrade, scoring multiple hits to the torso, mowing down the Japanese infantryman. . Onoda himself raised his rifle and shot one of the British commandos. Churchill steadied his Sten while still holding on his sword, firing a burst of rounds at Onoda, missing and driving him into a concrete pill box as the soldier named Williams fired his Lee-Enfield, taking out Onoda's last remaining soldier. As Jack and Williams walked up to the bunker, Onoda ran out of the bunker, yelling "BANZAI!!!", with his sword drawn. Onoda thrust his Shin Gunto sword through William's chest, killing him in spray of blood. Onoda then slashed at Churchill, knocking the Sten out of his hand. Onoda make a second attack, but "Mad" Jack blocked with his claymore. Onoda thrust at Jack, who dodged backwards, and took a swing at Hiroo, who blocked the strike with his Shin Gunto. Onoda raised his sword for a second strike, but left himself open. In that opening, Jack thrust his sword through Onoda's stomach, causing him to fall to the floor in a pool. Jack turned away, thinking his foe was dead. But Onoda was not. "''kono yaro!", Onoda said (if 119 hasn't butchered the Japanese language), "SHINDE!". Yelling something along the lines of "Die, you bastard!!", Onoda drew his pistol with the last of his strength and fired. However, in his state, delerious from pain and light headed from blood loss, Onoda missed his first shot. Jack turned around and drew his Webley revolver and fired three shots into Onoda, killing him outright. WINNER: Jack Churchill Experts Opinion and Author's Notes Churchill prevailed in this battle because of his superior commando training. While he had spent less time in service than Onoda, Jack fought much more dangerous adversaries much more frequently. Churchill's superior weapons also contributed to his victory. Category:Blog posts